La magia está en tu corazón
by Sabri-chan22
Summary: Andrew, después de mucho tiempo, por fin comienza a mostrar su genuino interés por la magia, ¡una oportunidad que Akko ha estado esperando mucho! Así que nuestra querida bruja comenzará a mostrarle todo lo que sabe para cautivar su corazón, aunque puede que también cautiven al suyo.
1. Helado en tus labios

**Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenecen, de fans para fans.**

* * *

—¿Qué tanto me miras?

Akko caminaba mientras tomaba distraídamente el helado que llevaba en la mano, llevándose cucharadas que le ensuciaban poco a poco las comisuras de los labios. Andrew se sorprendió ligeramente, pasando a una expresión de extrañeza, ¿por qué se la había quedado mirando? Negó con la cabeza, mientras su vista se volvía al frente.

—Solo veía como te vas embarrando la cara de helado, por dios Akko, deberías tener un poco mas de clase…

La aludida frunció el ceño con molestia, mientras su cara se volvía algo roja y su manga pasaba violentamente sobre su boca.

—Pues hay formas con más clases de advertirle eso a alguien –murmuró ofendida, desviando la vista de su acompañante.

El chico solo rio un poco ante su respuesta. No quería admitir que simplemente se le había quedado mirando, analizando, con cierto aire fascinado.

Que bella era Akko.

Pero no por esos ojos aniñados, o ese cabello atado en forma de plumero. Ni siquiera la dulce sonrisa que se le ponía cuando hablaba sobre sus sueños. Aunque todo en conjunto realmente abrumaba al joven noble.

Pero era algo mas allá de lo físico, y es que él no lograba entenderla del todo, no entendía de donde sacaba tantas energías para ser mas terca que una mula. Tanta determinación y coraje para ir en contra de todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería. La admiraba. Era…

—…Increíble… –se llevó una mano a la barbilla, suspirando ligeramente con frustración.

-¿Decías algo? –ahora estaba teniendo más cuidado de no ensuciarse la boca, o al menos lo intentaba…

—Solo pensaba en voz alta –el chico se encogió un poco de hombros, mirándola nuevamente con una misteriosa media sonrisa.

Akko inclinó un poco la cabeza, curiosidad en la mirada. Andrew sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pañuelo de seda blanco.

—Quédate quieta –le indicó, acercando el pañuelo con cuidado a los labios ajenos, limpiando restos de crema de chocolate de estos. Akko quedó helada en el lugar, un notorio color rojo, a la par que una mueca de incomodidad, se formaba en su cara.

—Puedo hacerlo sola –se quejó, haciendo un ligero puchero, mientras sus ojos se dirigían a cualquier lugar que no fuera la cara que estaba enfrentándola.

—Pero quiero hacerlo yo –respondió él con toda la naturalidad del mundo– Además, eres tan torpe que seguro la mitad aun lo dejas en la cara.

Akko en seguida reaccionó alzando los brazos para apartarlo mientras comenzaba a quejarse de forma ruidosa. Andrew se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba la perorata, con una sonrisa medio tonta en la cara.

—¿Podrías dejar de burlarte de mi? –volvió a ofenderse la bruja, creyendo que se estaba riendo de ella, mientras agitaba los puños por sobre su cabeza.

—Eres hermosa, Atsuko Kagari.

Ambos quedaron quietos y silenciosos en el lugar, como si una maldición de piedra les hubiera caído encima. Akko lentamente bajó las manos, su rostro tornándose del color carmesí una vez más.

—Que tonterías dices… –tartamudeó mientras se giraba para avanzar sin él, sintiendo que el pulso se le agitaba como cientos de abejas ansiosas por volver a su panal.

Andrew tardó en caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, mientras observaba a la chica alejarse. Carraspeó un poco mientras intentaba que su cara no se sonrojase. Realmente era una tontería, no debería pensar en cosas como esa. No lo llevarían a ninguna parte.

Y sin embargo su corazón tamborileaba como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

—En fin, ¿Qué estabas haciendo por aquí de todos modos? –inquirió el joven mientras doblaba el pañuelo, acercándose a pas–o lento a la chica.

—Oh, vine aquí con Lotte y Sucy, aunque nos separamos porque ellas querían buscar el último número de Anochecer… y yo pues… –alzó su cono de helado en toda respuesta, suspirando– No tengo idea de a que librería habrán ido.

—Ya veo –asintió en respuesta– ¿No quieres que te acerquemos a la academia? Nos queda de paso.

-No te preocupes por mí –sonrió de inmediato la bruja– Recuerda que ya se volar en escoba, así que en un santiamén podré regresar por mi cuenta –cada vez que lograba sacar el tema de la escoba, sonreía con orgullo, alzando ligeramente la pequeña barbilla. Andrew puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se sonreía por su simpleza.

—Lo dices muy segura, pero aquella vez solo lograste avanzar unos metros antes de volver a caer al suelo –llevó una mano a su mandíbula, mientras su sonrisa se volvía a sorna.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! –se giró graciosamente sobre sus talones, con una expresión desafiante– Y te lo puedo probar si quieres, ¡incluso Amanda se sorprendió de mi rapidez! –se paró de puntas mientras acercaba el rostro al ajeno, sus ojos enormes y brillantes por la emoción.

—¿Prob… probar? –Andrew llevó un poco la cabeza atrás, para evitar chocar sus frentes– ¿Quieres decir, ahora mismo?

Akko asintió efusivamente, con una sonrisa cerrada en la que mordía ligeramente sus labios. El chico meditó un momento, tentado ante la idea. De todas formas, si Akko no lo lograba, tendría otro motivo para hacerla enojar la próxima. Y si lo lograba, tal vez podría…

—Y, ¿crees que podrías llevar a alguien más en tu escoba? –tanteó el terreno, alzando una ceja, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Claro, siempre que debía ir a algún lado, Lotte me llevaba en su escoba…

—No, me refiero… ¿podrías llevar un humano normal arriba de la escoba?

Akko se quedó en silencio, con sorpresa, poniendo la boca en forma de o mientras lo miraba con fijeza. La expresión del chico era totalmente seria, pero lentamente sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojizo.

—Tu… ¿quieres volar en escoba? –Akko dejó la inquietud para ser reemplazada por una sonrisa cada vez más grande. Juntó las manos, encantada– ¡Quieres experimentar la magia!

El rostro del Hanbridge terminó por ponerse colorado del todo, mientras fingía carraspear sonoramente para disimular que lo había agarrado con la guardia baja.

—Tal vez… sería… interesante, ya sabes… –el nerviosismo apenas visible fue muy claro para los ojos de Akko. Una sonrisa dulce se formó en sus labios.

—Me alegra oírlo –respondió, sin ápice de burla– Que quieras conocer más sobre la magia. Habría tantas cosas que podría mostrarte si lo quisieras… ¡Tantas cosas maravillosas!

La chica alzó los brazos al cielo, como si abarcara el mundo entero entre ellos, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los verdes de Andrew. Estos parecieron brillar en un instante, un parpadeo, en el que compartieron la misma curiosidad y fascinación, y un mundo de posibilidades se abriera frente a sí.

—Yo… –en ese momento el teléfono le sonó en el bolsillo. Andrew se crispó ligeramente de la sorpresa, mientras se apresuraba a sacarlo– Discúlpame un momento Akko…

Ella asintió, comprensiva, mientras el joven se alejaba un poco. Dejó salir un suspiro cuando sintió que no la podría escuchar. En su cabeza ya estaba pensando en que podría hacer para que se maravillara de una vez por todas, dejarlo con una sonrisa y una expresión de sorpresa tan grande que nunca fuera a olvidarlo. Andrew se reía de manera muy adorable, y, además, había hecho mucho últimamente por ayudar a la imagen de las brujas ante la sociedad, ayudando muchas veces a los políticos, acercándolos a brujas de gran autoridad. Cuando lo vio regresar, estaba ya masticando su cono dulce. Su rostro se iluminó hasta que comenzó a hablar.

–Ya debo marcharme. La reunión con el sindicato de criaturas mágicas se ha adelantado un poco –anunció el chico, con algo de desilusión en los ojos y nuevamente esa expresión seria que solía tener.

–¿El sindicato? No sabía que lo habían hecho oficial en el mundo humano –Akko se alegró internamente, tal vez así la gente dejaría de temerles o evitarles– Entonces… ¿te vas?

—Si –asintió- Tal vez otro día pueda verte volar en la escoba.

Sonrió con algo de burla.

—Y ayudarte cuando caigas.

Akko frunció el ceño, comenzando a protestar nuevamente. Andrew rio en respuesta, dejando en claro luego que estaba bromeando.

—Eres muy cruel –balbuceó ella, con la cara enfurruñada– Incluso cuando te lo estoy asegurando…

—No me cabe duda de que tienes convicción, pero debo verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Y lo harás.

La sonrisa de él se suavizó. Akko también lo hizo. Se quedaron un momento así, antes de que Andrew alzara la mano para despedirse.

—Nos veremos entonces, señorita Kagari.

—Nos veremos, señor Hanbridge.

—Oh, y… Akko…

—¿Hmm?

—Aún tienes chocolate en la cara.

* * *

**Hola! Yo la idiota que llega tarde a todos los fandoms, ha pasado tiempo de que no escribo nada, pero he quedado encantada con esta serie y con esta pareja en especial, son tan ashajsdhasj y no he encontrado nada en español aquí que los tenga como principales, así que he decidido hacerlo yo, claro (?) ojalá no hayan quedado muy OOC y aunque haya pasado tiempo desde que el mame por la serie acabó, al que busque contenido como este (like me) le guste~ **


	2. Mandrágoras en tus manos

**Cabe aclarar que ninguno de estos personajes ni la franquicia me pertenecen, de fans para fans~ **

* * *

—¡Cállala! ¡Cállala! ¡CÁLLALAAAAAA!

—¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Akko agitó la mandrágora por toda la habitación, en pánico absoluto, mientras la planta chillaba a rabiar con una voz tan potente que los cristales de la ventana comenzaban a quebrarse.

—Allí va –Sucy, casi imperceptible bajo el ruido, tiró un pequeño chorro de poción en la boca de la mandrágora, con un gotero de laboratorio.

La mandrágora abrió los ojos de raíz con sorpresa, para luego quedar profundamente dormida. Lotte y Akko suspiraron con profundo alivio mientras la tercera bruja cortaba algunas raíces, que más bien parecían vellos, de las patitas de la planta.

—Esto ya está hecho –la sonrisa filosa de Sucy denotó satisfacción mientras guardaba las raíces en un frasquito de cristal.

–Definitivamente esta será la última vez que me ofrezca a ayudarte –repitió Akko, como tantas veces ya lo había hecho, mientras guardaba con cuidado la mandrágora en su maceta, enfurruñada pero también temerosa de que fuera a gritar de nuevo. Lotte se secó el sudor de la frente con un gesto cansado, el estrés podía con ella.

—Deberíamos devolverla antes de que la maestra se dé cuenta –le recordó a sus amigas.

—Akko –mencionó Sucy, ya colocándose sus gafas para sentarse frente al escritorio.

—¡¿Y por qué yo?! –se indignó ella, chillando como siempre.

—Seamos sinceras, a ti es a la que menos echarían la bronca si te atraparan –le recordó Sucy– La maestra Chariot realmente te aprecia mucho –añadió, con una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera.

—Pero si alguna otra me ve, seguro me pondrán a lavar los baños de los duendes… de nuevo –sollozó la bruja– ¡Ven conmigo Lotte! –rogó.

—Muy bien, te acompañaré para distraer a quien sea que te vaya a ver –suspiró la pelirroja– Espero que el experimento de Sucy nos sea útil para la clase de la profesora Lukić…

—No solo será útil, será perfecto –la característica risa entre dientes de la chica hizo crispar a las brujas.

Pronto salieron de la habitación antes de que Sucy pidiera alguna otra cosa o usara a Akko como conejillo de indias, observaron a ambos lados del pasillo, verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca.

—Alto –murmuró Lotte, deteniendo a su compañera justo cuando iban a doblar por el pasillo. Como si una misión de espías se tratara, usó sus lentes a modo de espejo para ver si no venía nadie– Podemos seguir.

Akko hizo una mueca mientras iba tras ella, intentando aparentar normalidad con la enorme maceta entre los brazos, tal vez podrían inventar alguna excusa con alguna que otra profesora, pero no podrían engañar a Charriot…

De repente, unos pasos ligeros de tacón se escucharon venir de la vuelta izquierda, apresurados y cortos, las jóvenes brujas sudaron frío mientras se quedaban quietas en el lugar, casi sin respirar. Escucharon algo caer al suelo secamente y el detener de los pasos, junto a un pequeño gruñido de molestia. Esa voz, no cabía duda.

—Oh por las 9 brujas, es la maestra Charriot –murmuró Lotte con una rapidez nerviosa– Akko, aprovecha que se detuvo y ve rápidamente, yo la distraeré.

La aludida asintió rápidamente mientras apuraba los pasos, Lotte la siguió de cerca y dobló hacia el pasillo donde se encontró de frente con Shiny.

—¡Pro-profesora Charriot! ¡Justo a usted la estaba buscando!

—¿Eh? ¿A mí? –aun la sorprendía un poco que los alumnos buscaran su consejo, aunque se había vuelto algo más constante desde que todos descubrieran su verdadera identidad– ¡Por… por supuesto! ¿Qué necesitas Lotte? –sonrió, siempre feliz de ayudar.

Ya para este punto, Akko se encontraba muy lejos de ambas, con paso nervioso y apurado, mirando sin parar a sus costados, casi de manera paranoica. Y justo al doblar rumbo a la bohardilla de Charriot, creyó ver a alguien tras de ella, con tan mala suerte miró hacia atrás, cuando en realidad, la persona se encontraba al frente. Y solo lo notó cuando tuvo la maceta clavada contra su espalda.

—¡Ah!

—¡AHHHHHH!

—¿Ah?

—¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, ¡DE VERDAD! ¡SOLO PASABA POR AQUÍ Y NO LA VI, YO…! –la joven apretó los ojos con fuerza, como si de aquella forma pudiera hacer desaparecer a aquella persona, mientras intentaba esconder la maceta en un abrazo acaparador.

—¿Señorita Kagari?

—¿Eh? –murmuró ella con sorpresa, al notar el timbre masculino. Abrió los ojos rápidamente solo para encontrarse frente a Andrew, quien distraídamente guardaba las manos en los bolsillos.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo –sonrió el chico con franqueza– ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?

—Ah, bueno, esto no es importante, para nada importante –ella intentó quitarle importancia con una sonrisa nerviosa y una risa fingida, negando varias veces con la cabeza– Si tú estás aquí, ¿es que tu padre tiene alguna reunión con las maestras? –preguntó ella ahora, curiosa.

—Pues sí, pero he salido porque ya estaba a punto de acabar y…

—¿Acabar? –la chica entró en pánico, retiraba lo pensado, tal vez si se pudieran dar cuenta. Jaló sin miramientos el brazo del chico mientras empezaba a correr hacia la bohardilla– Queda poco tiempo, queda poco tiempo…

—¿Pero por qué? ¿A dónde vas? –su tono era inquieto, pero aun así la siguió. Aunque según su experiencia, seguirla siempre le traía problemas, tampoco se sentía cómodo dejándola sola en ese estado alterado.

—Te lo explicaré luego, ¡lo prometo! –aseguró ella sin mirarlo, mientras recorrían las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Charriot.

Frente a la puerta, Akko sintió algo de temor. No le gustaba entrometerse en cuartos ajenos, menos estando sin sus amigas, pero que Andrew la acompañara le infundió algo de coraje. Abrió la puerta un poco, asomando la cabeza. El chico la asomó también por encima de la suya.

—¿Exactamente por qué estás escabulléndote aquí? –murmuró, como si temiera que lo descubrieran en tan comprometedora escena.

—Shhh, te dije que lo explicaría luego… –la bruja entró de a poco, de puntillas– Además, no era necesario que vinieras, no te invité –le lanzó una mirada acusatoria.

—No pensaba dejarte sola así de preocupada –respondió el con tono serio, mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

—Yo me puedo cuidar so… –ella frunció el suyo también mientras su paso seguía, pero antes de terminar su frase, su pie dio con una pila de libros puestas al descuido.

Pasó todo como en cámara lenta, Akko cayendo de frente, soltando la maceta, y esta volando de forma curva por el aire, mientras las manos libres torpemente se agitaban como alas de polluelo, las cejas alzándose de Andrew mientras la arcilla se rompía estrepitosamente por el suelo a la par que la cara de la chica. No había tenido mucho tiempo para reaccionar.

—Ay dios –murmuró el chico, acercándose a pasarle la mano a la joven– Akko, eres una…

Pero tampoco pudo terminar la frase, un fuerte chillido inundó repentinamente la habitación, obligándolo a taparse los oídos mientras Akko se zarandeaba en el suelo para poder levantarse de un salto.

—¡No! ¡La mandrágora! –chilló en un grito la bruja, tapándose las orejas como podía. La planta yacía tirada en el suelo, pataleando con sus brazos de ramitas mientras lloraba, por el golpe y por mandrágora.

Andrew no pensó mucho, se inclinó y con dificultad zafó una de sus manos para tomar uno de los libros de la pila, ahora desparramada. Se lanzó hacia el suelo y encajó el tomo en la abertura que parecía ser la boca del cuerpo. Lo sostuvo allí, ahogando un poco el llanto, con algo de fuerza ya que el sonido parecía querer empujarlo hacia atrás.

—¡Rápido, haz algo! –le exigió a la chica, mirándola en un leve estado de pánico.

—¡Pero que se supone que haga!

—¿Acaso no eres una bruja? ¡Usa tu vara o algo! –se volvió para presionar ahora con ambas manos.

—¿La vara? –Akko tardó dos segundos en terminar de reaccionar– ¡CIERTO LA VARA!

Atropelladamente sacó la varita de su cintura, encendiéndola y agitándola con la mano hacia el jarrón hecho añicos. Aspiró para calmarse y poder recitar las palabras sin error.

—Sosomme… ¡Tidiare! –una estela de luces verdes envolvió al jarrón, devolviéndolo a su estado original. Bueno, casi, algunos pedazos aún estaban medio torcidos, y no toda la tierra había vuelto a caber, pero lo importante era que podían enterrar la mandrágora dentro.

Andrew se quedó mirando el jarrón con cara de duda, pero Akko rápidamente actuó, apartándolo para tomar la planta con una mano, y excavar un agujero en la maceta con la otra. Zambulló el grito entre la tierra, cerrando los ojos y rezándole a todo lo que es bueno para que la mandrágora se calmase. Al parecer, la tierra tuvo el efecto deseado, y el llanto se apaciguó de a poco, hasta no oírse más. Ambos se quedaron un poco a la expectativa, Andrew aún con el libro entre las manos, hasta que notaron que no se sacudía más. Suspiraron de alivio a la vez, relajando las poses y dejando caer los hombros.

Mientras Akko colocaba la planta en el lugar que creyó menos sospechoso, Andrew miró la portada del libro que sostenía.

—Criaturas fantásticas y como domarlas… ¿Esto no es un libro de Rowling?

—¿Quién? –Distraída ella, intentaba limpiar con magia el resto de tierra que había en el suelo.

—Ya sabes, la escritora sobre la escuela de magos.

—…

—¿Harry Potter?

—¡Oh! –Akko sonrió– Lo siento, estaba acostumbrada a pronunciarlo en japonés…

Cuando pudo lograr llevar el resto de tierra en el aire hasta la maceta, volvió hasta el lado de su amigo, mirando la portada.

—No, el libro de Rowling es diferente, además, esto es mucho más antiguo… Deberíamos arreglar la pila –se mordió un poco los labios, preocupada.

Andrew, en cambio, hojeaba el libro con curiosidad. Las ilustraciones hechas a mano parecían más viejas que Matusalén, y algunas palabras le eran imposibles de pronunciar, pero las imágenes hablaban mucho, mostrando con lujo de detalles criaturas mitológicas, seres alados, escamosos, de garras feroces o mirada angelical. No se salió del ensimismamiento hasta que la propia Akko posó una mano en el libro para bajarlo y hacer que la mirara.

—¿Siquiera me escuchas Andrew?

—Disculpa –suspiró, cerrando el tomo con cuidado– ¿Qué de…?

—Debemos salir antes de que venga la profesora –lo interrumpió ella, apresurada, mientras terminaba de montar la pila de libros con el que tenía el chico en las manos– No creo que Lotte haya aguantado tanto…

Andrew estaba por preguntar qué diablos había pasado recién con todo, pero prefirió hacer caso y salir tras ella. Solo cuando salieron de la bohardilla y bajaron hasta un pasillo más transitado, fue cayendo en cuenta de todo el cúmulo de emociones por las que había pasado. Akko estaba bastante aliviada, y se llevaba una mano al corazón agitado.

—¡No puedo creer que haya salido bien! –se felicitó, pocas veces se salía con la suya, al parecer.

—¿Ahora si me puedes responder que fue lo que pasó? –más que una exigencia, parecía franca curiosidad.

—Verás… –en nivel de confidencia, se acercó a murmurar– Se supone que debíamos entregar un proyecto de pociones, y como es grupal, y no es que me vaya muy bien –añadió con un gruñido– Sucy me dijo que podría hacer una pócima que la impresione y nos ponga incluso nota extra, pero que debía conseguir a la mandrágora. Y la única profesora que tenía una a mano era Charriot, así que…

—¿Por qué no solo lo pediste? –Andrew frunció un poco el ceño ante su irresponsabilidad.

—¡Es que no me la iba a dar! Se preocupa demasiado –chilló ella, como justificándose, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—… –el chico suavizó la expresión, sonriéndole, algo divertido– Sin duda ustedes aquí nunca se aburren.

Akko levantó la mirada hacia él de nuevo, levantando una ceja.

—Sobre todo con una compañera torpe como tú –añadió, riendo ligeramente mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano.

—Argh, creí que esto te empezaba a gustar, pero de nuevo ¡solo te ríes de mí!

—No lo dije con mala intención –se disculpó, encogiéndose de brazos– solo que creo que comienzo a entender tu emoción y cariño hacia todo esto…

"Además, siempre es risas y problemas contigo al lado" pensó internamente, con cariño, pero no lo mencionó para no enrabiarla más.

—Bueno… que puedo decir, es fascinante –sonrió ella también, mirando hacia una de las ventanas. Las nuevas estudiantes de primer año intentaban volar sobre sus escobas– Siempre hay cosas nuevas que encontrar. Aunque sean insoportables como una mandrágora.

—Así que eso era una mandrágora… –Andrew dirigió la vista hacia el mismo punto que ella, pero luego observó con disimulo lo iluminado que se veía su mirada– Sabes… esto de Harry Potter me ha llevado a preguntarme algo.

—¿El qué? –volteó a mirarlo nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no existen brujos?

La chica abrió la boca para contestar, pero la volvió a cerrar mientras su ceño se fruncía en confusión.

—¿Brujos? Ahora que lo dices… –llevó un dedo a su barbilla, pensativa— No recuerdo nada sobre grandes brujos… ¿Tal vez a los hombres no les gustaba la magia?

—Lo dudo –murmuró Andrew, casi para si– De todas formas, no importa, solo era una curiosidad mía –juntó las manos tras la espalda, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Pero Akko, con su inmensa torpeza y todo, notó que nuevamente se repetía ese patrón de interés. Sonrió para sí, mientras comenzaba a reír un poco.

Andrew la miró levantando una ceja, tal como ella minutos atrás.

—Lo averiguaré para ti –le aseguró ella, sonriendo ampliamente– Y también te llevaré a volar en escoba.

Los ojos del joven se expandieron un poco, con sorpresa. Con todas sus fuerzas, evitó mostrar mucha emoción ante la idea, pero de nuevo aquel brillo en la mirada lo delataba.

—Sería muy amable de tu parte –apartó un poco la mirada, curvando los labios en una sonrisa reprimida.

—Me deberás una –respondió alegremente, tocándolo con un dedo en el brazo.

—Después de lo que has hecho, medio mundo te debe una –le recordó.

—Bueno, entonces me deberás dos

—Me parece justo, un caballero nunca olvida sus promesas.

Ambos rieron un poco, hasta que, de pronto, un llanto se comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos.

Akko sudó frío, la maceta probablemente había perdido el equilibrio zen que estaba haciendo para mantenerse unida. Un chillido proveniente de Charriot se escuchó antes de ser ahogado entre los gritos desesperados de la mandrágora. La bruja se puso pálida, supo que debía echar a volar, literalmente.

—Creo que no ha funcionado muy bien –admitió con un hilo de voz– ¡Lo siento Andrew, debo correr! –la joven se reverenció ligeramente antes de echar a andar a los tropezones rumbo a cualquier lugar lejos de allí.

—Nos vemos –él volvió a reírse, encantado con la situación, aunque esperando lo mejor para ella. Palpó sobre el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, en donde había deslizado a último minuto el libro sobre criaturas fantásticas.

No iba a admitir frente a la torpe Atsuko que lo había robado por curiosidad, pero luego debería pedirle que lo devolviera. Una nueva razón para regresar a Luna Nova.

De repente un pensamiento cruzó su mente, un recordatorio. Se llevó la mano a la frente, suspirando y auto insultándose en silencio. Había olvidado decirle algo importante a la chica. En fin, tal vez la familia de Diana volviera a ayudarle para enviar el mensaje…

* * *

**Gracias a los que siguen la historia! (Aunque no esta teniendo mucho feedback, estoy realmente encaminada) Gracias por darme una chance Lector-Z! Aunque no todo va a ser romance, he pensado en expandir un poco el mundo de LWA a mi manera. Y respecto al anónimo, ya que no puedo responderte por mensaje, lo haré aquí y de paso pondré un poco mi punto de vista.**

**No me importa la ship que sea, no me molesta el Diakko, aunque no entiendo el odio que le suelen tener al Anko, cuando lo rebajan como si fuera algo absurdo, o molesto, vaya, ¡Aquí en esta página hay puros fanfics Diakko y vienes justo a comentar el de Anko diciendo que no te gusta el Anko! Por favor, vivan y dejen morir~ **


	3. Castigos sobre tus hombros

**Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenecen, ni la historia original. De fans para fans. **

**Desde ya quiero agradecer el reciente apoyo a la historia, ¡es más de lo que esperaba! n-n**

* * *

Lotte dormía profundamente, soñaba con algunos espiritus amigos, sobre ir al bosque a buscar las legendarias trufas mágicas arco iris, que le darían el maravilloso poder de leer tres novelas por minuto. Avanzó hasta el lago cristalino, una rosa se alzó entre la hierba, alzándose preciosa, abriendo sus pétalos como un regalo desenvolviendose. La chica, emocionada, llevó las manos cerca de las delicadas hojas de la flor... y entonces…

"Tu-tu-tu"

Primero lo ignoró, ya casi podía ver la trufa asomándose.

"TU-TU-TU-TU-TU-TU-TU-TU"

Abrió los ojos, atontada. Era de sueño mas ligero que sus amigas, por lo que no le sorprendía que ese simple toqueteo de cristal la despertase. Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza, intentando volver a dormirse. Ya era de mañana, pero la alarma no había sonado. Así que solo unos minutos más y…

"Tu tu tu"

Suspiró, resignada a que el constante repiqueteo no la dejaría en paz. Bajó las escaleras de la litera con torpeza. A su vista, Akko dormía con las manos apuntando al norte y las piernas al oeste, deforme como ella sola, sus ronquidos eran suaves pero la boca se le abría como si tragara cada uno de estos. Lotte buscó sus lentes con una mano mientras dirigía la vista a la ventana. Una lechuza blanca y hermosa, la cual ya se le hacía familiar, tocaba la ventana con su pico. Abrió el pestillo de la misma y extendió la mano para tantear en el lomo del ave, un pequeño costal que guardaba la correspondencia. Era un sobre blanco con algunos grabados dorados de forma ribeteada, pesaba un poco, por lo que intuyó que la carta era muy vistosa. La joven alzó las cejas con sorpresa, y rápidamente se colocó los lentes para asegurarse de que su miopía no la engañaba. Pero no, sin duda, ahí estaba escrita una invitación para el cumpleaños de Andrew Handbrige.

—¡Akko! ¡Sucy! –se dirigió hacia la primera para zarandearla, a sabiendas de que la segunda la mandaría a volar– ¡Despierten, es importante!

—Ahhggg… –Akko se quejó entre sueños, abriendo los ojos sin ganas, Lotte había casi que pegado la carta a su rostro– ¿Qué pasa ahora…? ¿Se metió otro pejelagarto o-?

Abrió los ojos algo más despabilada, se los frotó mientras se incorporaba en su lugar para leer lo que decía, tan incrédula como lo había estado Lotte.

—"Estimadas alumnas de Luna Nova… invitación… honor… mundo… –iba leyendo a gran velocidad las líneas, sus ojos se posaron un momento más en el nombre de Andrew, y comenzaron a brillarles con expectativa— ¡Una fiesta en la casa Hanbridge! –alzó las manos en alto, celebrando con puños al aire las buenas nuevas.

—No creí que te fuera a emocionar tanto, luego de lo de la última vez –admitió Lotte. Bueno, si esperaba una reacción, pero no creía que fuera esa.

—Digo, este… –Akko carraspeó, intentando disimular su emoción– Ahora todo está mejor entre nosotros, ¿no crees? Esta vez, además, podemos presumir de que la nobleza nos ha invitado a una fiesta de lujo, ¡Y es este sa-!

—¿No estábamos castigadas hasta el lunes? —la cara adormilada de Sucy se asomó por sobre el hombro de la joven bruja, leyendo las líneas con pereza. Akko se hizo de piedra, al caer en la ruda, cruel realidad– Eso te pasa por celebrar antes de tiempo –Sucy, burlona, le tocó una mejilla con el dedo.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿aún estás pensando en ir?

Estaban yendo las tres con cubos y trapeadores en las manos. Al final no se habían salvado de la astucia de Charriot encontrando a la culpable de robarle la mandrágora, así que (nuevamente) estaban castigadas. Las tres habian discutido en la mañana el asunto, pero no habían logrado sacar nada en claro al final.

—Humm… Sería de mala educación no ir… –murmuró Akko, buscando excusas para justificar el permiso– Dejaría mal parada a Luna Nova…

—La comida estaba deliciosa la ultima vez –fue el aporte de Sucy, a quien le daba más o menos igual el ir o no.

—Creo que sería divertido… Aunque deberemos sacarnos un "truco de la manga", aún estamos castigadas –se lamentó la pelirroja.

Akko la miró, con una sonrisa picara que no le inspiraba nada de confianza a su amiga.

—¿Y eso cuando nos ha detenido?

Bueno, si algo Lotte sabía admirar de la torpe bruja, era su perseverancia. O mas bien, su terquedad. Así que le tomó un poco de tiempo convencerla de que no era la mejor idea escaparse, tuvo que chantajearla emocionalmente, ya que, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Charriot de quien hablaban. Akko, al final, cedió a hacerlo por las buenas, algo resignada. Le daba vergüenza pedirle aquello, más bien, no podía ni cruzársela de la pena, luego de lo de la planta.

—Aunque creo que cualquiera de nosotras podría hacerlo…

—Debes ser tú, Akko –aseguró Sucy, mientras decidían quien hablaría (limpiando, ya con maestría, el baño de los orcos).

—Siempre soy yo –se enojó ella– ustedes saben que yo…

—Akko, debes hacer las paces con ella –le animó Lotte– Bueno, estoy más que segura de que ella ya no está molesta, pero debes hablarle porque sabemos que no te convencerá solo "saber" que todo va bien –se secó el sudor de la frente con un suspiro, la mancha que acababa de frotar estaba complicada.

La hipótesis era convincente, pero la práctica sería lo peliagudo. Akko puso ojos de cachorro una vez más, pero ninguna de las dos brujas torció el brazo. Era eso, o no se iban.

—¡Bien! Entonces nos quedamos –comenzó a barrer con furia la joven japonesa.

—Bien –respondieron las otras dos al unísono, como si no les importara (lo cual en parte también era cierto). Akko frunció los labios ante esa actitud. Sabían muy bien como orillarla a hacer cosas que debía, pero no quería…

* * *

Así que ahí estaba ella, frente a la bohardilla de su gran inspiración, Shiny Charriot. Su mano tocó con timidez la puerta. La suave voz de su profesora respondió con premura.

—¡Ya voy! –un par de pasos apurados y la puerta se abrió un poco. Los ojos rojizos de la mujer se enfocaron en ella– ¿Si…? ¡Oh, Akko, eres tú!

—Ho… hola maestra –ella sonrió levemente, casi cohibida. Charriot no comprendió mucho al principio, pero luego cambió su expresión a una más perspicaz.

—¿Vienes a romper otra de mis cosas?

Akko enrojeció por completo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras comenzaba a chillar.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! –se inclinó al frente varias veces, con una rapidez que sorprendió a su mayor– ¡Sé que debí pedírselo, y sé que luego debí pedirle disculpas! ¡Lo siento tanto!

La expresión de Charriot era de sorpresa, mientras alzaba las manos a los hombros de su alumna, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila Akko, ¡era una broma! Sé que lo sientes, y ya estas cumpliendo tu castigo, así que no debes de sentirte así –la serenó con su voz mientras la chica sollozaba ligeramente.

—Discúlpeme maestra… –murmuró de nuevo, ella le acarició la cabeza en gesto de "ya, ya".

—No importa ya, te perdono –le aseguró con dulzura– Pasa, tengo té y algunas galletas ¡hace mucho no me visitas!

Ambas pasaron al interior a compartir una merienda. El cuarto parecía algo revuelto, como si la maestra hubiera estado acomodando, o buscando algo. Cuestión que Akko pronto olvidó la misión (vaya sorpresa) y se la pasó comentando las novedades de sus clases y sus lentos pero significativos avances con la magia.

—En la última clase de metamorfosis, ¡logré ser un unicornio! Bueno, un búho-nicornio –contaba, llevándose sin parar galletas a la boca.

—Eso es genial –la maestra aseguró– Las criaturas mágicas son las más complicadas de hacer, en cualquier rama de magia. Me da curiosidad eso de búho-nicornio –rio– sin duda tu magia es interesante Akko.

Ella sonrió, algo orgullosa. Charriot, en cambio, se quedó un momento en silencio, mientras servía el té. Recordando algo.

—Vaya, ahora que lo pienso, creo que he perdido uno de mis tomos de criaturas mágicas… –murmuró– Por las dudas, ¿no lo viste cuando te colaste la última vez? Estaba haciendo orden y…

Akko casi se atragantó con la media galleta que se comía, aleteó un poco y sobresaltó a la maestra, quien comenzó a golpearle la espalda para ayudarla. Lo recordó de repente, cuando había entrado junto… ¡Andrew! Cierto, ella se suponía que estaba ahí para eso. Se golpeó un poco el pecho para recobrar la respiración, tragando con fuerza los restos de galleta.

—¿Estas bien? –la alterada profesora le tendió el té para que se descongestionara.

—S-si –aseguró ella mientras lo aceptaba. Luego de un sorbo, fue capaz de hilar las palabras– he visto uno, si… –era mejor no mencionar al joven Hanbridge– Pero no sé qué si era el que busca. No llevé nada de aquí.

—Qué lástima –suspiró ella, llevándose la mano a la mejilla– Era mi tomo favorito…

—Por cierto, maestra –reaccionó rápida Akko, antes de olvidarlo– La razón por la que vine aquí.

—Ah, sí, me preguntaba que era, pero me distraje en la charla, ¿necesitas algo?

—Pues… si, en realidad, las tres, Sucy, Lotte y yo… —la joven sintió que los colores subían por su rostro, ¿por qué se estaba sonrojando? Se suponía que todo iba bien– Verá, estamos castigadas hasta el domingo, y el sábado…

—Ya entiendo ¡Es por el cumpleaños del joven Hanbridge!

Akko terminó por enrojecer por completo, mientras asentía.

—¿Usted lo sabía?

—Claro, nos ha invitado a todas las profesoras. Mantenemos ahora una muy buena relación con el gobierno –la maestra estaba muy contenta con todo lo que lograron crear de vínculo con el primer ministro– ¿Están invitadas también?

Akko asintió. Tanto ella como sus amigas, las que habían ayudado a detener el misil encantado hace unos meses, estaban en la lista. Sin embargo, aquel sonrojo no bajaba.

—¿Y quieren ir?

Akko volvió a asentir, un par de veces.

—Lo hablaré con la directora –le prometió Charriot, con una sonrisa comprensiva. Podía sentir el nerviosismo de su aprendiz, pero no dijo nada al respecto. No quería avergonzarla con asuntos como esos– Sé que ella lo comprenderá y les dejará, además, es una buena forma de afianzar los lazos entre academias, estamos pensando en que los chicos de la academia Appleton visiten Luna Nova para comprender mejor la magia y ver que no es mala como creen.

Los ojos de su interlocutora brillaron con gratitud, su rojiza cara formó una sonrisa.

—¡Muchas gracias maestra!

—Déjamelo a mí –correspondió a su energía la mujer.

Los minutos pasaron, y se hizo la hora de cenar. La aprendiza debía abandonar el lugar antes de que la buscaran por todos lados (como la buena problemática que era). Ya cuando se iban despidiendo, Akko recordó "el otro" asunto. Uno que se le vino a la cabeza de la nada, como a última hora.

—Maestra, una última pregunta…

—¿Dime?

—¿Por qué no existen los brujos? Es decir, los brujos hombres…

Charriot ya parecía tener una respuesta en los labios, pero a medio camino cerró la boca. Su rostro pareció divagar entre pensamientos antes de rendirse, haciéndola morderse la lengua.

—La verdad es que tengo una idea muy vaga de eso… –confesó.

—¿Es la misma razón por la que no hay alumnos en Luna Nova? –se interesó rápidamente la chica, ya que ni su maestra sabía la respuesta.

—Supongo que si, pero si te lo afirmo te miento… –suspiró ella– Nunca he investigado mucho de sociología mágica, pero te prometo que buscaré alguna respuesta, si es que la hay –le sonrió, dispuesta a aclararle todas las dudas.

Akko sonrió ampliamente en respuesta, asintiendo.

—Se lo agradecería mucho, ahora si me disculpa… –sacó la varita, con un movimiento llamó a su escoba, la cual chocó contra una pared cercana, a toda velocidad– Aun estoy practicándolo… –se avergonzó, tomándola rápidamente desde el suelo– Ahora sí, si me disculpa, ¡debo volar! –y se montó en ella para dirigirse hacia el comedor.

—¡Akko espera, está prohibido volar en los…! –pero la chica ya había desaparecido de su vista– pasillos…

Suspiró nuevamente, a este paso se le iría la juventud en suspiros. Meditó un momento acerca de la pregunta de Akko, el ceño fruncido ante la incógnita.

—Con que brujos… –murmuró para sí, antes de meterse nuevamente a su habitación.


	4. Fiesta para el cumpleañero

**Litttle Witch Academia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. De fans para fans~**

* * *

—¡Ni hablar, no vas a ir con otra de esas cajas de princesa!

—¡Pero no tengo vestidos bonitos como tú, Diana!

—Es un baile formal al que fuiste invitada cordialmente –la joven noble tomó la caja de fantasía que daría vestidos de ensueño a Akko y sus amigas… hasta las 12, y la tiró en la cesta más cercana, sacudiendo luego las manos– Compraremos vestidos nuevos. Todas –recalcó.

—Pfff, los vestidos solo sirven para alentar a las mujeres –se quejó Amanda, rodando para quedar boca arriba sobre el sofá, se habían reunido todas en la habitación de la Cavendish con el fin de planear como irían al baile.

En realidad, había sido una idea de la mismísima rubia, ya que temía sus modales y el cómo se presentarían a un acto tan elegante, después de todo, estaban intentando quedar bien ante los estudiantes de Appleton y la ciudadanía en general.

—Bien –bufó Akko, cruzándose de brazos. Quería ir, pero tampoco quería pasar por eso de comprarse cosas y arreglarse, no venía a cuento cuando la magia era más práctica.

—Pedí permiso a la directora para salir este viernes luego de clases rumbo a la ciudad –con su usual voz de líder, Diana se dirigió a todas– Así que espero encontrarlas a todas en la entrada, he pedido que nos vengan a buscar expresamente, así que no será necesario usar las escobas.

El único quejido provino de Akko, Amanda puso los ojos en blanco.

¿En qué momento creyó que era buena idea pedirle consejo a Diana? La japonesa suspiró, resignada. Ya lo hecho, hecho esta.

—Estoy algo nerviosa… –admitió Lotte, removiéndose un poco en su lugar– Por lo de la última vez… ¿recordarán algo de todo eso?

—Tranquila Lotte –Sucy sonrió– No habrá abejas esta vez… –su sonrisa se tornó siniestra– No me gusta repetir mis trucos.

—Por mis estrellas –se lamentó la otra, tragando saliva.

—Nada de magia extraña en la fiesta –Diana sonó tajante.

—Tsk, no saben divertirse –Sucy miró para otro lado.

—Al menos veré como lo están llevando los muchachos –sonrió Amanda– La última visita fue bastante educativa para ellos respecto a la magia, ¿no Akko?

Ella no respondió, se había quedado pensando, ¿Qué clase de vestido le sentaría bien? De pronto se dio cuenta de que nunca se había fijado mucho en esas cosas. Pero el recuerdo de Andrew diciéndole que le parecía asombrosa, le daba una sensación agradable en el pecho. Además, ¡sin duda debía sorprenderlo esta vez! Demostrarle quien manda en aquella fiesta para que no le cupiera duda de que merecía estar allí.

—Akko –Amanda le tocó la frente con un golpecito.

—¡Ah! ¡No hagas eso! –se quejó, mirándola con molestia.

—Akko seguro se ha quedado pensando en el cumpleañero –metió el dedo en la llaga Bárbara, riendo con algo de burla. Se llevaban mejor, sí, pero algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Quién pensaría en ese presumido ricachón? –saltó rápidamente a la defensiva, poniendo en su cara un rojizo notorio.

—Vamos Akko –Amanda se unió, tomando una papita de Jasminka antes de sentarse a su lado– Después de todo, él te trajo tu sombrero aquella vez, ¿no? –sonrió, mordaz.

Incluso Constanze, quien estaba ajena por completo mirando por la ventana, se volteó para mirar a Akko y asentir.

—Es sospechoso –fue lo que dijo.

—¿Y no fue el con quien te encontraste el sábado pasado en la ciudad? –añadió Hannah, apoyando las manos en los hombros de Bárbara. Akko las miró con odio.

—¿Y el domingo anterior a ese? –completó esta última, sonriendo a la par, eran dos sonrisas idénticas.

—Ahora que lo mencionan, suelen mantener correspondencia también… –añadió una pensativa (e ingenua) Lotte.

—Akko es tan tonta que ni siquiera ella se ha dado cuenta, de seguro –rio Sucy entre dientes.

—¿Cuenta de qué? –la cara de Akko ahora estaba en rojo vivo, poniéndose en pose defensiva mientras veía como todas la traicionaban.

—Vaya... Aunque debo admitir que a veces Andrew me habla de ti, o me pregunta sobre ti –incluso Diana, con un dedo en la barbilla, miraba a Akko con curiosidad.

Fue suficiente para ella. Frunció el ceño mientras daba un paneo general a todas las miradas burlonas posadas en ella, antes de darse la vuelta con un pisotón en el piso.

—¡Estoy harta de sus tonterías! ¡Me largo! –chilló mientras caminaba en marcha a la puerta, dando un portazo antes de irse.

Un silencio curioso se hizo en la habitación, antes de que Diana soltara una risa ahogada contra su mano. Pronto todas se fueron contagiando, riendo con ganas ante la escena de Kagiri. Diana sonrió ante su ahora agrandado grupo de amigas. Le encantaba poder soltarse de aquella manera de tanto en tanto, actuar no como líder de Cavendish, sino como ella, una joven de 16.

—Muy bien, creo que eso ha quedado claro –dijo, jocosa, refiriéndose a lo de Akko– Y lo de la fiesta y vestidos también, ¡bien! Las espero a todas el viernes, entonces –sonrió, y todas le sonrieron de vuelta.

* * *

Akko se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo, mirando y analizando cada pliegue del vestido rojo pastel que se había comprado. Tenía una falda amplia y pomposa hasta las rodillas, con varias capas de tela y tul, se veía encantadora. El corset llegaba a su pecho y marcaba su cintura, los hombros eran caídos de tul, pero cortos, solo como un adorno de cintas. No tenía mangas, pero Diana le insistió en que usara unos guantes blancos cortos, que combinaban con el lazo en el costado de su cintura. Su usual coleta ahora estaba rizada, así como las puntas de su cabello, y un dije rojo alzaba su cabello, se había dejado todo el flequillo abajo, parecía quedar bien.

—¿Estás lista Akko? –Amanda abrió la puerta de su habitación de huéspedes. La aludida se dio vuelta con rapidez. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

—Creo que si… no estoy muy acostumbrada a verme así, es todo… –admitió, llevándose la mano tras la cabeza.

—Estas genial, créeme –le aseguró su amiga, quien llevaba un vestido más pegado al cuerpo, sugerencia de Diana, de color plateado claro, algo brilloso y con el cuello atado tras la nuca– Impresionarás mucho a Andrew –se inclinó para esquivar el almohadón que le lanzó, riendo– Vamos, nos esperan abajo.

Se habían ido todas a la residencia que tenía Diana en la ciudad cercana, donde ella solía quedarse cuando salía los fines de semana. No era muy grande, pero si lo bastante cómoda para que todas se vistieran y prepararan. Abajo, en la sala, ya todas estaban reunidas y arregladas, charlando despreocupadamente. Diana, al ver a las últimas dos rezagadas llegar, llamó la atención del grupo.

—Muy bien chicas –como se esperaría, la Cavendish estaba bellísima, con un vestido tipo sirena de verde esmeralda y el cabello atado en una tiara de trenzas– Antes que nada, debo decir que todas se ven encantadoras –sonrió, contenta con las elecciones que habían tomado en la tarde– Segundo, ya nos espera el chofer afuera.

Salieron como un conjunto airoso de señoritas brujas, arregladas como en un cuento de hadas, siendo esta vez las Blancanieves en vez de las madrastras malvadas. A medida que se acercaban con la limusina que se había rentado para que todas cupieran, la emoción también se acrecentaba, aunque todas intentaran disimularlo. Era la primera vez para muchas de ellas que irían a un baile de élite que no se festejara en el colegio.

—Solo espero que no sean un montón de gente seria y aburrida, unos bolas tris-

—¡Amanda! –le reprochó Bárbara antes de que pudiera acabar.

—La última vez no nos quedamos lo suficiente para comprobarlo –reflexionó Lotte. Su vestido celeste y liso pero acampanado estaba adornado de muchos lazos y encajes dulces de color verde pastel.

—Pero sí que se movieron como condenados cuando Akko comenzó a perseguir a la abeja –rio Sucy, cuyo vestido púrpura con mangas de encaje negro le quedaba como un guante, de toques góticos pero modernos.

—Pero seguro la comida será genial –señalo Jasminka, en su vestido coral y amplio desde abajo del busto, con unas mangas pequeñas pero que le cubrían los hombros– Aunque lo que me preocupa es como nos recibirán los alumnos de Appleton –su sonrisa se apagó un poco.

—Todo irá bien –le sonrió Amanda– ya saben que no deben meterse con la magia, eso te lo aseguro –rio, alzando un brazo como si mostrara músculo.

Akko se mantuvo curiosamente callada durante todo el viaje, aprovechando cada que se reflejaba en la ventana del coche para verse nuevamente. La última vez no había sentido esta clase de nervios, ¿por qué ahora sí? Se apretó con una mano la zona del estómago. Sentía ganas de vomitar.

El viaje se les hizo muy corto, cuando menos lo esperaban, ya estaban en la entrada de la mansión Hanbridge. Un mayordomo les abrió la puerta y fueron bajando una por una, abriendo la boca al ver la estructura que se alzaba ante ellas. Akko más bien miró hacia el interior, de donde el sonido de música clásica se escuchaba ahogadamente tras la puerta. Tragó saliva y se detuvo momentáneamente. Sintió como alguien la empujaba suavemente, para que avanzara.

—Vamos, vamos –la animó, era Amanda– Tal vez incluso te invite a bailar, ¿no? –la pellizcó.

La bruja rápidamente se despertó y se apartó de ella, mirándola un momento antes de alzar la cabeza con la dignidad que le quedaba, y marchar rígidamente lo que quedaba de camino. Otro mayordomo las revisó en la lista antes de abrirles la puerta.

Siguieron por un pasillo corto antes de acceder a la puerta que daba al patio. Se habían decantado por hacer la fiesta afuera. Todo alrededor estaba decorado con elegantes faroles que se regaban como estrellas en lo alto, mesas llenas de comida y bebida se disponían más al fondo, y una banda tocaba a la derecha de la fuente. Al ver la fuente, a Akko le llegó un recuerdo agradable. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, ¿Dónde estaría el idiota de Andrew?

—¡Vinieron!

Las chicas, aun en manada, se giraron ante la voz. Era el primer ministro, quien parecía muy contento de verlas. Sin duda se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que lo vieron.

—Es un placer tenerlas aquí señoritas –dijo modestamente, inclinándose un poco a modo de saludo. Ellas correspondieron con torpeza y palabras entrecruzadas de agradecimiento igual de torpes– Por favor, siéntanse como en casa, disfruten la fiesta todo lo que quieran. Estoy seguro de que Andrew estará encantado de verlas.

Con un leve asentimiento, se alejó rumbo a otro grupo. Las chicas pronto se fueron dispersando. Diana y compañía fueron a saludar a unas amigas. Jasminka se dirigió casi por hipnotismo a las mesas y Amanda la siguió porque vio a unos chicos de Appleton cerca también. Constanze, por su parte, no sabía muy bien como desenvolverse en una fiesta, así que fue a ver la fuente.

—Solo espero que Frank no esté aquí –dijo Lotte, juntando las manos en gesto nervioso.

—¡Charlotte! –el susodicho justamente la pilló, y se acercó alzando una mano para saludarla– ¡Hola chicas! Que genial que hayan venido. Estan todas encantadoras, sobre todo usted, señorita Lotte.

Con una reverencia algo exagerada, tomó la mano de la joven para dejarle un pequeño beso. Lotte enrojeció por completo, perdiendo el habla y comenzando a hacer movimientos erráticos con la mano libre.

—Yo… este… pues… Es… es un gusto verte aquí también Frank –a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de ser amable, además, él era muy caballeroso.

—¿Gustaría usted de bailar conmigo?

Los ojos de Lotte parecieron brillar con lucidez un momento, volteó a ver a sus amigas. Akko asintió rápidamente, con emoción en la mirada. Sucy simplemente sonreía, imaginando lo mucho que se mofaría luego de la situación. Lotte lo tomó como un "si… pero no" así que al final tomó ella la decisión.

—Es-está bien –murmuró, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Frank se sorprendió ante la afirmativa (no solía funcionarle), pero luego sonrió, colorándose un poco también.

—Muy bien –carraspeó un poco, tomando su mano con gentileza– Si nos disculpan…

Y de repente solo quedaban Sucy y Akko.

—Crecen tan rápido –Akko fingió limpiarse una lagrima de los ojos.

—Ohhh, vaya, esto me da muchas ideas para luego –la sonrisa sardónica de Sucy lo decía todo.

—Espero que no estes pensando en alguna otra tontería Sucy –la miró fijamente, como en amenaza.

—Oh Akko, como crees –ella movió la mano para restarle importancia– Mira, allá va tu novio.

—¡Que no es mi novio! –chilló la otra, pero aun así miró hacia donde señalaba.

Andrew, rodeado de una multitud de jóvenes que le hablaban sin parar, se veía con su cara de nada habitual. Pero sin duda estaba arreglado, el cabello bien peinado y un traje azul marino con tirantes. Parecía más que nada algo aburrido. Como siempre, pensó Akko.

—Deberíamos ir a decirle feliz cumpleaños, ¿no crees Su-?

Pero Sucy ya no estaba a su lado. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no había rastro de su amiga. Bufó molesta y algo temerosa de lo que iría a hacer, mientras se dirigía hacia la multitud y Andrew.

—Disculpen, con permiso, ¡ah! ¡mi vestido! –sin embargo, no era fácil hacerse espacio allí. Akko frunció el ceño, y ya se iba a alejar cuando una mano se posó en su hombro con suavidad.

—¡Akko! Ya te estabas tardando.

Ella se volteó por sobre su hombro, abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo usual. Andrew le sonreía abiertamente, pareciendo aliviado de verla. Se volteó del todo, sonriéndole a la vez. El grupo se había dispersado un poco por los lados, al parecer Andrew les había pedido un momento.

—Bienvenida a mi fiesta –la saludó el cumpleañero, mirándola divertido– A la que si fuiste invitada esta vez.

—¡Pues igual hubiera venido, aunque no hubiera sido así! –respondió Kagiri, sonando algo molesta, pero a la vez sonriendo por lo irónico de la situación– No te habrías salvado de mí, aunque quisieras.

—Hmm, ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme eso? –el alzó una ceja, riendo ligeramente. Akko se puso algo colorada, pero no supo que responder.

Andrew por su parte, extendió la mano para tomar la enguantada de la bruja, inclinándose para besarla. Ella aumentó su sonrojo al recordar la escena similar que había sufrido el año anterior. Pero esta vez la situación era mucho más diferente, incluso la sorprendió ese gesto, preguntándose si Sucy había mentido y en realidad si había vuelto a usar la abeja.

—Estas bella, por cierto –murmuró Andrew, sacándola de su ensoñación– Sé que dije antes que el vestido hacía a la persona, pero creo que en este tiempo he podido darme cuenta de que tú por ti sola eres muy bella también.

Akko se quedó congelada en el lugar, sintiendo esa sensación cálida en el estómago acrecentarse ante esas palabras, ¿acaso estaría a punto de vomitar? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Y por qué el correspondía esa mirada?

—Muy bien… ¿Dónde está el truco? –dijo finalmente, intentando no creerse que todo esto fuera en serio.

—¿Truco?

—Tu no sueles tratarme así, ¿es por lo de la escoba? Ya te dije que te iba a llevar a volar –la chica se cruzó de brazos, aun rojiza, y apartó la mirada para no perderse en sus ojos como una boba.

Andrew se la quedó mirando, pasmado, recalculó unos momentos antes de comenzar a reírse, ante la cara incrédula de Akko.

—¿Tú crees… que lo digo por eso? –continuó riendo.

—¿Y por qué más sería? –las manos de ella se hicieron puños a los costados de su cuerpo, enfrentándolo, mientras se sentía estúpida por algo que no comprendía.

—Vaya… –Andrew dejó de reír de a poco, y su expresión cambió a una sonrisa algo más triste– No… no es por nada…

—… –Akko se sintió de repente culpable, pero ya no sabía cómo arreglar la situación. Así que intentó cambiar el tema– Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Andrew.

El pareció cambiar de semblante, volviendo a su sonrisa de siempre.

—Gracias Ak- –pero ella ya le estaba extendiendo una cajita, guardada en el cinturón de su vestido. El joven alzó las cejas con sorpresa, pero la aceptó felizmente– Guau, ¿Qué es?

La abrió con curiosidad. Dentro había un par de pulseras, una roja y otra azul, de cuentas redondas y adornadas con una pequeña pluma blanca. Andrew sonrió ante el humilde pero bello gesto.

—No te creas que son pulseras normales –lo detuvo Akko antes de que dijera nada– Una es para ti y la otra para mí. Es un artefacto mágico que permite enviar mensajes de voz breves a través de la pluma, es de un famoso tipo de ave mensajera –tomó la pulsera roja para mostrarle– Va así, tu aprietas aquí –presionó la cuenta más grande del conjunto, que hizo una especie de click– y grabas lo que dices, lo sueltas, y el mensaje se repite en la otra pulsera.

Efectivamente, las mismas palabras se repitieron en la pulsera. Andrew parecía gratamente asombrado, y una sonrisa genuina de emoción se apareció en su rostro.

—Pensaba que podíamos usarlas para comunicarnos –admitió la chica con algo de pena– Pero eso sería algo egoísta, creo, así que puedes regalarle la otra a quien quieras…

—No –la detuvo– Me parece genial que seas tú –admitió, tomando la pulsera azul y entregándosela– Yo quiero la roja.

—Oh, creí que querrías la azul –Akko parpadeó con rapidez, algo sorprendida, y a la vez sonrojada nuevamente como un tomate. Intercambiaron pulseras y cada uno se la puso en la muñeca.

—Es que el rojo me recuerda más a ti –sonrió el chico– Por tus ojos. Además, es un color que te queda muy bien –añadió, refiriéndose al vestido.

Akko comenzó a reír con nerviosismo. Ese sentimiento cálido parecía querer desbordársele en cualquier instante. Rápidamente alzó la muñeca.

—¡Ahora somos compañeros de pulsera! –dijo con alegría, se sentía genial.

—Mira que sales con cada cosa –rio Andrew, negando con la cabeza, pero alzando también la suya para chocar pulseras.

Akko solo rio, con su alegría natural y energética de siempre. Andrew se sintió abrumado por el encanto que desprendía.

—¿Quisieras bailar conmigo, Akko?

—¿Eh? –ella lo miró un momento, algo insegura– Realmente no se bailar muy bien…

—Eso no importa –le aseguró él– Yo te iré guiando, ¿sí?

Ella dudó un momento, pero la cálida mano del joven posándose en la suya la hizo recobrar la confianza.

—Está bien, ¡alguna vez había que intentarlo! –aceptó, sonriendo y tomándola.

Andrew sonrió, complacido, mientras la dirigía a la pista de baile.

* * *

***screams* Este cap me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, ¡espero que también les guste leerlo! Siento que me quedaron algo OoC pero no lo sé. Cualquier cosa, el feedback siempre es bien recibido nwn**


End file.
